


fallen into sin

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2019 [20]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, The Red War (Destiny), soooo, tbh i’ve always thought mark was marcus ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: the red war is raging, and devrim’s got a lot to be thinking about.
Relationships: Devrim Kay/Marcus Ren, Devrim Kay/Mark (Destiny)
Series: destcember 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561171
Kudos: 5





	fallen into sin

the fallen just keep coming, and devrim doesn’t want to be here right now.

generally, he enjoys his post. sniping from the top of the church is almost relaxing, and it provides him with an opportunity to be productive and aid humanity in the war but keep a pretty low injury risk and an especially low death risk. after all, he had someone to come home to.

marc. always sending tea, blankets, clothes, food, whatever devrim needed while he was in the dead zone, sniping the never-ending streams of fallen. devrim sighed. with things being the way they are now, with the red war raging and all but one guardian without their light, there was little to no chance that devrim was going to see marc anytime soon. if marc is still alive, that is.

no, he shouldn’t think about that.

he let out a deep breath, got a fallen captain in his sights, and pulled the trigger.


End file.
